Tongue Tied Lover
by Slyce4Lyfe
Summary: I thought this topic could use some variety. Most of what I see is Smoker x Hunter, so I'm turning the tables and adding to the rare Hunter x Smoker pieces in here. Also this is gay m/m you've been warned.


I'm very new here.

Been seeing a lot of Smoker x Hunter. So I thought I'd flip the tables and do a take on Hunter x Smoker from the L4D franchise.

These aren't OCs (heavens no.) and are meant to be taken in mind with merely a different L4D1 appearance.

This is for persons 18 and up and this is male on male.

I'm also a bit amateur-ish at fics in general really.

The Smoker had finally found him.

After many long weeks of following him, the tongue grappler found him. The Hunter in all his foul glory tearing away on an unlucky Survivor. He waited behind a half-demolished building in the no-less grimey city, quieting his coughs as hard as he could…

He was a bit of an oddity; He'd clawed off all of his boils and bumps, grown out his midnight black hair to cover them and had both of his eyes. Aside from that, the only distinctive feature was the long tongue.

Claw, rend, tear, bite! Each repetitively unpredictable strike pushing the unfortunate victim beneath his hooded form closer towards the ebb of eternal slumber. The cries of the human gradually growing quiet before they finally cut off, their form going slack, death's hold taking toll.

He was about to tear in before a strange, yet familiar scent hit his nostrils. "This guy... has been following me for quite some time..." he thought. He smirked before standing up from his would-be meal and turning in the direction where the scent was its strongest. "Oh no..." The Smoker thought, who'd been doing a rather excellent job of hiding his coughs. "He's coming!"

He slacked forward, leaning his head into his green jacket. "I know you're here! Show yourself!" The Hunter demanded in his infected tongue. The Smoker stepped out as demanded of him. The Hunter whipped his navy-blue hooded head forward more, sniffing. "Ah...it's you...been following me for weeks."

"Y-yeah," the Smoker stuttered standing awkwardly. The Hunter stalked forward in his usual creature-ish gait, "inspecting" the Smoker before him. True he was taller, and rather muscular for his kind, but even so, his body paled in comparison to that of this particular Hunter.

He may as well have caught the Tank strain. His toned biceps and pecs bulging through the dirty, thick navy blue fabric, cinder block cut abs jut out from his midsection. Ripped calves and thighs threatening to burst through his dark brow, tapered down pants. He may as well have been a Greek god.

In short, the Hunter was as wide as the Smoker was tall. "I got a kill over here, if ya wanna share it with me." "Uh...sure." he stated with a mad blush while twiddling his thumbs. The Hunter started off, looking back at his companion who hadn't budged. "Something wrong?"

The Smoker's legs weren't working... The Hunter walked back and lifted the Smoker up off the ground with a grin, carrying him in his wide, brawny arms before plopping him down next to him.

The Hunter tore a meaty arm off before stuffing his face full of Carrier flesh, blood dripping down his chin. The Smoker tore off a slab of the victim's thigh. The two ate together in silence before all parts non-consumable lay by the pile of bones that were the body.

"Shit...that was good..." the Hunter chimed. "Yeah, seconded," agreed the Smoker. He inched closer, before realizing he heard the snores escape the Hunter's maw. Even asleep, he still held a massive bulge. The Smoker inched closer, snaking a tongue into the hoodie's inner wear, coaxing the thick cock.

This issued a groan from the sleeping Hunter. The more Smoker maneuvered the cock via his tongue, the closer he scooted towards the Hunter's crotch, until his face kissed a huge boner. "I knew it." came the voice of the Hunter. Smoker gasped. Hunter pulled down his pants a bit before grabbing Smoker's pretty face and humping wildly. "You wanted this!? All you had to do was ask baby!"

The Hunter's cock bore deep into the Smoker's maw as he was hammered with Hunter pre-cum, the ever familiar sounds of smacking lips against cock. Grunts, groans and growls were heard from the Hoodie as he was so eagerly serviced.

Being a Hunter, his hips granted enough strength, but this poor sod was bouncing every which way. He HAD to use his hands, holding him in place as the Smoker sucked him off. Groaning and moaning with wanton desire, the Smoker reached a hand down to fondle the huge orbs. "Mmmfff...you wanted me real bad huh?" The Smoker moaned loudly in response The Hunter smirked, veins snaking along his body as he pumped himself in and out of the Infected.

He let go of the Smoker's head to flex his biceps, while his hips did the work, the hoodie beginning to rip under the strain as it soon tore, revealing the statuesque body underneath-albeit blood stained and dirty. Gray skin, bloody eyeless sockets and a short mess of ebony hair. He pulled the Smoker close, hammering away hard before erupting into his companion with Hunter cream, issuing a the signature screech of his type as he climaxed.

The flow sputtering to a stop as the warm seed dripped from the Smoker's maw before finally pulling out. "Claim me..." The Smoker begged. "Ravish me..." The Hunter clawed the Infected's pants off before raising three dirt-stained fingers into his maw and then into Smoker's half nude Hunter then pulled his finger out, then lined up his bloated manhood with the slickened hole. "You ready?" "...yes!" came the eager reply.

Holding him, in his powerful grasp he entered slowly, easing himself in gently before starting a smooth rhythm gradually picking up pace, succumbing to his predatory desires. He placed his hands around his admirer before leaning down above him on all fours as he started banging him above the pavement.

His bulky body pressing down into the Smoker's, pure power and instinct guiding his actions. Battering the body beneath him as he made love to him. Were it not for Hunter's grip, Smoker would've been a mess on the pavement. The deep grunts of the Hunter only intensified as he sated his most deepest, primal of desires. "FUCK YEAH!" screeched the Hoodie in between thrusts.

Smoker was a panting mess underneath his lover, bouncing, groaning, coughing, moaning as his hole was bred. A glossy sheen of sweat covered the two love making Specials as every thrust elicited a moan from his companion. The Hunter sped up, leaning down over his love as he pounded him ever so harder. He pushed all the way in before issuing a loud as hell screech, emptying his balls with a bicep flex in a show of masculinity.

"Gonna fill you up good," he whispered into his suitor's ear seductively. As rope after rope of Infected seed filled the Smoker's ass. Once he finished, he wrapped his arms around his lover jumped into the nearest room and the two passed out in the semi-demolished ruins of the building.


End file.
